


Until the Night Turns Into Morning

by animehomos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehomos/pseuds/animehomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've written in a LONG time, so please don't judge too hard. I also haven't edited it very much so if there's a few things that need fixing just know I'm slowly working on it. Other than that ENJOY!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Until the Night Turns Into Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a LONG time, so please don't judge too hard. I also haven't edited it very much so if there's a few things that need fixing just know I'm slowly working on it. Other than that ENJOY!!!

For years Akaashi suffered from depression, but it didn't get severe until he move out on his own about a year ago. In all honesty, Bokuto would've never found out about Akaashi's condition if Akaashi hadn't told him. In high school it was fairly easy to hide it and life was a bit simpler. Now in adulthood, he only had himself to rely on. By choice of course, he knows if he went back to his parents they'd gladly let him back in. He just didn't think he deserved that kindness.

Akaashi was always in a low with his depression, of course there was the ocasional good day, but nothing significantly different. He never understood it... He had a decent paying job, he was doing well in school, he has a loving family and best friend... Some days, his lows would drop dramatically, almost life threatening.

During these particular days, Akaashi would not leave his room for hours. Luckily he had Bokuto. They struck a deal that during these times Akaashi had to contact him. Bokuto would then do whatever he thought was best. This had been going on for about eight months since Akaashi had fessed up about his problem.

It was around eleven pm when Akaashi had texted. It wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be the last. When Bokuto received the text he had just gotten in bed, but he didn't mind. If it meant keeping Akaashi safe and well, he'd give up his right arm. He immediately got dressed and headed to Akaashi's apartment.

Bokuto walked out of the building, smart phone in hand and ear buds stuffed in his ears. The cab he called just pulled up and he hopped in.

Bokuto just walked into Akaashi's apartment as usual. Not that Akaashi minded. It was something Bokuto always did, even on normal days. Bokuto found Akaashi in his room, wrapped in a blue fleece blanket on the floor. He stared blanking out the window while tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Akaashi, I'm here." Bokuto said in a quiet voice. Akaashi just looked at him.

With a small sigh Bokuto made his way over to the smaller man and helped him up. He look at the broken face in front of him and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Have you eaten today?" His voice almost a whisper. He got another look in response. "I'll take that as a 'no.' Please go get dressed and I'll take you to go get something."

Akaashi came out of his room in ten minutes. And softy croaked out "I'm ready." To Bokuto who was tapping away at his phone patiently.

"It's winter and pretty late, put a coat on." Bokuto spoke a bit louder as Akaashi headed for the door.

"You're one to be talking, you only have a hoodie on, Bokuto-san." Akaashi responded with a look that could be barely called a glare.

Bokuto's eyes lit up slightly and he smiled, "I only need a hoodie because I've got this layer of muscle to keep me warm." He flexed and beamed over to Akaashi who's cheeks were tinted pink.

"I don't think that's how it works, Bokuto-san." Akaashi responded as he finished buttoning up his coat.

Bokuto only chuckled as he walked to the door. Akaashi followed behind him grabbing the scarf and hat that hung near by.

"We're going to the bar that's a few blocks down from here. It's probably the only thing that's open right now." Bokuto told Akaashi as they walked down the street.

**____________________**

About a meal and five drinks in, the bar started getting ready to close up. They thanked and tipped the bar tender then walked out into the cold night.

Akaashi started making his way home and Bokuto grabbed his hand.

Shocked at his own confidence he cleared his throat, "Do you wanna go home so soon?" _Must be the alcohol causing this,_ he thought to himself. "Maybe we could take a walk? I've got my phone we can listen to music and just walk until..." Until when?

"Bokuto-san, I..." Akaashi glanced at their linked hands, then at Bokuto's now red face. "I guess, but not for long."

Bokuto pulled out his phone and opened the radio app he had. They both put the ear buds in their ears and began walking the opposite direction from Akaashi's apartment.

Somehow Bokuto's hand found Akaashi's again, but neither of them seemed to notice. They just kept walking along the street as Bokuto hummed along to every song that played.

Occasionally, Bokuto would steal glances at Akaashi. His eyes were focused on the street in front of them, tears threatening to spill on his beautiful face. Bokuto took note of the way Akaashi's long eyelashes looked slightly frozen from the tears and the winter chill that surrounded them both. He then focused over Akaashi's nose which was tinted a light red from the cold. _Cute._ Finally, his eyes focused on Akaashi's lips. They also had a red tint to them, and were perfectly shaped to fit his face. Bokuto found himself thinking, _if I kissed you, please don't be alarmed._  

They walked for hours. Each song that played somehow reminded Akaashi of the shit day he had. Eventually they entered a small park and Akaashi pulled Bokuto over to bench.

"I'm ready to go home now, Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered as the tears finally started spilling over his cheeks.

Bokuto called a cab to come get them, then pulled Akaashi close. Bokuto just held him until his cries softened. When he pulled away he kept his hand on Akaashi's shoulders.

"It's okay to cry," Bokuto said. _But it's a waste of water_ , he thought to himself. "Just know that I'm here for you."

Akaashi looked into Bokuto's eyes and just nodded. Bokuto found his hands cupping Akaashi's face, his thumbs wiping away the tears that fell. Before Bokuto realized what he was doing his lips were already pressed against Akaashi's. They were slightly chapped from the cold, but other than that they were perfect. Especially pressed up against Bokuto's.

The cab pulled up to the park and they both broke apart. Bokuto was unable to make eye contact for the entire drive back to Akaashi's apartment.

When they arrived Bokuto walked Akaashi to his door and began apologizing, "I'm so sorry I kissed you without permission! I don't know what I was thinking- I should've thought about how you were feeling and I just-" He was cut off by Akaashi wrapping his arms around the taller man.

"It's okay. You made me feel a little better... Maybe not one hundred percent, but better. And-and I've decided to go seek out help, but only if you'll be with me to help me through it," Akaashi felt his face go red, so he buried it deeper into Bokuto's chest.

"Yes, Akaashi." Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and whispered. "Yes, I won't leave you alone and be there for you. Every step of the way I promise."

The sun slowly started to peak over the horizon as the two men held each other.

Akaashi did end up getting help and Bokuto stayed with him throughout the entire journey. By the time Akaashi was fully recovered, he felt that every bit of pain and sadness was worth the happiness that he felt now. He was sure he'd go through it again if it meant he got to be with the man he loved and the joy that came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by what I do when I reach lows in my depression. Just walking until I feel slightly better. This small drabble is for anyone who suffers through any type of mental illness that effects you in a similar way. No matter how awful you feel there will come a day where all that fighting will be worth it.


End file.
